


Heaven Sent

by anchorsandtethers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, basically inspired by something my friend said in a whatsapp convo, i'm just going to rant about the hugging scene ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchorsandtethers/pseuds/anchorsandtethers
Summary: They're here. Like, for real, with her, in the garage, and they can't believe it.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically the hugging scene in 1x09, inspired by something that my friend Reina said in a whatsapp conversation and that made me cry. Hope you enjoy the short ride!

Time has stopped. She was breathing, or maybe she wasn't, but time has stopped, she could feel it.

"I love you, guys." she said, her voice shaking. She didn't know why she suddenly threw herself at Luke, because she obviously knew she was going to end up with her face on the garage floor, but something clicked inside her brain, and she knew that if she didn't at least try to do it now, then they would be gone forever and she would have regretted it for the rest of her life. She just felt it in her heart that she had to do it in that exact moment. Then, time stopped. For all of them.

H e a r i n g  
She heard a little noise, like something twinkling or sparkling she didn't know, she had a very hard time figuring out what it was. The only thing she was sure of was that her face wasn't on the floor and that she was actually being held by Luke. She opened her eyes, not sure of what was actually happening. But yes, her head was on his shoulder and his hands on her back. She pulled away a little, her hands grazing his arms. She looked up to see Luke, of course it was him and he was still there (she actually felt her heart beat so hard against her chest). Were they- actually touching? "How can I feel you?" she said with a broken voice and actually impressed that she could get those words out of her lips. His face looked just as confused as hers might have looked at this exact moment, his eyes full of tears, but damn, he looked so beautiful and strong and fragile at the same time. "I don't know" he just said, and it clicked. Julie felt like it was the first time she was hearing his voice, or maybe it was the first time she was hearing in her life, ever. Of course, visually pretty much nothing changed for her, even though maybe he looked even more real this way, but she could clearly hear a difference in his voice. Maybe it's the fact that he was crying or maybe it was because he was more real, but this right there felt like music to her ears. More melody that she could hear when she played the piano, more depth than the sound of crashing waves and more emotion that she had ever felt before, all in one little innocent sentence. And all of that even though she just played at the Orpheum. She couldn't control her body, and her hands instinctively went to his hands, eager for more, never wanting him to stop talking ever again.

S i g h t  
They were actually touching each other. This single fact probably made his brain explode, and the only thing his body was capable of doing was to touch her face, to replicate her every little movements, because he wasn't the captain of this body anymore. As soon as he realized they were hugging, he started crying even more without even realizing, because he was holding her in his arms and he didn't want to let go, ever. He stopped breathing for a few seconds but quickly took a breath again, afraid that he might die a second time otherwise. Now, they were looking at each other, and he felt like being a ghost came with crappy sight because what he was seeing right now was probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Her eyes looked so much shinier than usual, and it wasn't because she had been crying too, but he could see that her eyes were actually sparkling, a portal to her soul that would make him go crazy if he stared at them for too long. Her lips, so close but at the same so far away, were right here, in front of his, and he watched them, longing for the day he could actually touch them (he would never tell her that). And her hands, small, beautiful hands, that he just took in his and placed on his heart. These hands right there were the perfect fit to his and he felt that maybe they were made to be held together all along. "I feel stronger" he said, because in that exact moment, he felt invicible.

S m e l l  
"Alex, Reggie, come." He couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was messy and cloudy in his mind. The pain, the Orpheum, the euphoria he felt on this stage and now this? How could it be possible?  
He just stood up, taking the last piece of strength he had in him to join Luke and Julie with Alex, afraid that maybe she wouldn't be able to touch them (maybe their bond wasn't strong enough). But as soon as they all touched each other, he felt something rise in him, and he couldn't figure out what it was, but it felt like maybe he was coming back to some kind of life. He felt so alive again. And not alive as an actual living person, but in this exact moment, he felt a kind of joy that he stopped feeling a long time before actually dying. All of his senses came back to him, and the first thing he felt was actually Julie. He just knew it was Julie. This girl right here, the one person who changed their lives, smelled of vanilla and sugar, and he would start crying all over again over this little detail if he wasn't already sobbing because that was the sweetest smell he has ever known (even better than the smell of pizza). As they hugged, he could smell everything. Alex smelled just like the ocean, a breeze of air, a bit of salt, a memory of his surfer past maybe, a soft touch for a softer heart. Luke, on the other hand, smelled like wood and pine, something he carried with him from the day he left home, sometimes sleeping outside the garage to look at the stars. And lastly, he could smell the garage, and he didn't know what kind of smell it was, but he just know that it felt like he was home again.

T o u c h  
Of course he was scared. He was dying, again, they just played at the Orpheum, and some evil ghost king put a freaking stamp on his ghost body! He felt so scared that when Julie called them, he almost didn't join them. But his body was driving itself and he was too weak to actually think straight, but before he knew it, he was hugging Luke, Reggie and Julie, and at this exact second, he felt his whole body come back to life (like truly felt it). He could feel the weight of Julie, so tiny, under his right arm, him almost crushing her. He could feel Reggie's hair on the nape of his neck under his hand, and also the fabric of Luke's satin vest suit grazing his left arm. He instantly felt his heartbeat slow down a bit. As long as he could remember, being able to touch things was the only way of calming him down when having panic attacks, the only thing that could keep him on the ground and make him come back to reality. "I don't feel as weak anymore." He heard Reggie speak, and they all pulled away a bit, even though he didn't want it to stop, afraid that this feeling might be gone too soon. "Yeah, me neither." He was impressed he could talk at all, a bit starstruck. That was probably the best time to play the sassy card not to show everyone how he was truly feeling. "Not that, you know, I was ever that weak." But it was true in a way, he didn't feel weak right now. In fact, he had never felt stronger.

T a s t e  
The guys suddenly felt a strong pain on the back of their wrists, and for a second it felt like they were about to lose their arms, but no. They were stronger now, because of their bond with Julie, they were stronger than the stamp, stronger than what Caleb was throwing at them, and they felt stronger that anything. But as soon as they felt the pain go away and the stamp disappear into thin air, they panicked for a bit. "What do you think that means?" Julie asked, afraid that for some reason they might poof out in front of her and leave her forever. But Luke smiled at her, and his big eyes were shining so bright, she instantly calmed down. "I think the band is back." Luke could actually see. And she just knew. They all knew. Alex was smiling too, "You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?" Yes, yes, yes, and yes, they could almost hear each other's voices without needing to talk. Reggie was the only giving his approbation, but they didn't need to talk to understand each other, and then they all touched again. "Hugs are good." Alex could touch. "I like this." Reggie could smell. "Me too." Julie felt alive again, fully alive and happy. And everytime they touched, it felt like magic, hug after hug, never fading away, and none of them ever wanting to stop, ever. Of course, they all had so many questions about all of this and about what would happen tomorrow, or the day after that, but right now, it was just plain magic. They didn't care if they crossed over or not, they didn't care if they'd go to heaven or hell or none. They were just enjoying this moment, savoring it. Maybe playing at the Orpheum wasn't their unfinished business, but they didn't care. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were with Julie, the one soul who actually saved theirs. And maybe, it also meant that heaven is not a concrete place. It's not a castle in the clouds with rainbows and trees and whatever else. It's actually want you want most, and in that moment, heaven is Julie, heaven is them. That moment tasted like heaven.


End file.
